


Amaranth

by TheHangedMan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHangedMan/pseuds/TheHangedMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What, have you never seen a man do a bit of late night Yoga?” Hide teased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amaranth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [utsukushi-higeki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=utsukushi-higeki).



"Kaneki!" Hide complained, slumping forward onto his best friend. It had been two hours some they arrived at the bookstore and the black haired boy still seemed to find new and exciting things to look at despite how long they had already been meandering around the uneventful establishment. They must have seen everything there was to see twice over by now. Three times even! Book titles were starting to blur together now from his fatigue; his feet throbbed insistently from trailing Kaneki around the store.

Kaneki sighed and struggled to pushed him off, "Just five more minutes, there's one more book I want to look at before we go." His slender hands brushed against the spine of a book on a shelf far overhead. He stood on his toes and wiggled it out of its place pulling it down so he could see it properly. 

Honey brown colored eyes followed his every movement impatiently. As much as he wanted to leave he couldn't help but admire how deep Kaneki's love for books ran. If he hadn’t already assured Hide of it, he almost would think that Kaneki liked them better than he liked him. Despite this, it was moments like these that he still felt he was second best. Everyday was a constant struggle trying to one up books on the popularity struggle. Books were his number one competition, and it was a close race.

“Are you done now?” Hide pestered him. With both arms draped over his shoulders, he leaned his full weight onto his best friend’s shoulders, feeling him wobble helplessly underneath.

It was clear he was trying his hardest to ignore Hide, “No.”

“How about now?” He leaned his head forward onto Kaneki’s shoulders and let all the strength leave his legs so that the sole thing supporting him was his unfortunate captive.

“N-no,” He shoved his nose deep into the book he was reading. His attempts at feigning indifference were pathetic, but cute nonetheless. It didn’t take long for Kaneki’s legs to start shaking in protest against the extra weight. “Damn it Hide, let go of me!” He finally snapped, but he was a moment too late. His knees gave out at that very second, sending them both toppling to the floor, Hide on top of Kaneki.

“Ouch!” Hide complained but didn’t move to get off of his friend. His weight pinned Kaneki down, rendering him practically immobile, his face pressed up against the rough carpet.

He squirmed around helplessly, “Hide, get off of me.”

“It’s too late for me,” He mumbled nuzzling his head into Kaneki’s neck. “Go on without me, I’m too tired to move.”

“Hide!” As if heeding to the empty threat, he rolled off of Kaneki allowing him to get to his feet. Although there was a great deal of hesitation, Kaneki took Hide’s hand and helped him up as well dusting them both off. “It’s a good thing the books are alright…” It might have been a joke, but that much wasn’t clear.

Hide ran a hand through his bleach blond hair absently trying to put it back into place. His eyes widened abruptly, "Hey, weren't you supposed to be home for dinner at five? It's like ten minutes after..." 

"What!" Kaneki exclaimed dropping his precious book with a start. "It's five ten? Why didn't you say something sooner!"

Hide shrugged, "I just remembered now."

"Ahhh! I gotta go check out really quick! I- my Aunt is going to be so mad!" He panicked picking up the huge pile of books he had decided on. Hide took a few off the top quickly before it could fall over.

"Calm down, it'll be fine! I'll get my bike and give you a ride. We'll be at your place in no time." Hide offered following Kaneki to the check out counter.

Kaneki's eyes widened, "But last time-"

"I fixed my tire, don't worry,” Hide cut him off, “Plus, you won't have to ride in the back, this time we’ll use the basket! Just hold your books and don't worry about a thing!" His eyes gleamed urging Kaneki to put his full trust in him. It was so hard saying no to those huge doe eyes.

A conflicted look overtook Kaneki's face as he contemplated the offer, "Y-you sure it won't break... again?"

"Positive!" Hide confirmed as they reached the check out counter.

His friend shuddered, "This is going to be so embarrassing..."

The line had been practically non-existent. The cashier seemed to catch on that they were in a rush and scanned the books with speed unheard of for a minimum wage worker in the late afternoon. Kaneki fumbled for his wallet, dropping it in his haste. While he was preoccupied with gathering up its contents, Hide pulled out his own and paid the worker without a second thought. By the time Kaneki had finished cleaning up Hide was already out the door with two huge bags of books in tow. 

Hide's bike was locked up against a rusted gate, that took approximately a minute to remove. Kaneki knew because he was counting every second. The moment the lock clicked open Kaneki was practically jumping up and down on the balls of his feet in anticipation.

Hide held the bike upright, steadying it with both hands on the handles, “Okay, princess, your ride awaits!”

His announcement sent Kaneki into a fit of complaints, but he climbed into the front basket regardless. He sank down into it nervously, clutching his books for dear life as Hide struggled to hold up the seat before sitting down himself.

"Ah! This is like a scene right out of a shoujo manga." Hide chuckled kicking off of the ground pushing them forward only a few inches. “I must be the main love interest right? The class heartthrob!”

Kaneki cried out in terror when they started to tip but still managed to voice his complaints. "Please don't say that, this is bad enough as it is! Ahhh! Careful!" He was flustered, but terrified more than anything.

Hide caught them mid fall and began pedaling hard. He struggled at first with the extra weight, but soon momentum was on their side, carrying them forward. "Sorry, sorry, sorry! You're just so cute like this." He teased as they hurtled away from the bookstore.

Their speed continued to pick up at an alarming rate. As if no longer able to watch Kaneki buried his face in the bags of books. "You're going too fast!"

"Don't...complain...you're...late..." He panted as the pedaling started to take a toll on his lungs and legs. It would be impossible to keep up this pace for very long. If not for the short distance back home, Hide probably would have just suggested letting Kaneki take his bike and followed after him later with the books. Thankfully, they weren’t too far away, "wouldn't.... want your ....aunt ....to be angry.....right?"

Kaneki peaked out from behind the books back at Hide. His expression was painfully humble, “Thank y-”

~

Hide felt a sharp pain in his side as he rolled out of bed onto the floor. He wanted to shriek in agony as his skull connected with the corner of the bedside table, but he bit his tongue and took the pain silently. His neck snapped forward throwing him into a world of pain. He clutched his head begging for the daggers to dissipate before he made any louder noises. If only this didn’t happen often enough for him to reflexively keep quiet. 

It was a pity honestly, that had been such a good dream.

“Hide! Hide!” A panicked voice from up on the bed he had just rolled off of called out. “Where are you, Hide, oh God, Hide, oh God, oh God, oh God!” He shuffled around loudly throwing the blankets off of the bed in a maddening search for his boyfriend.

Damn it, Kaneki was awake, it was always easier when he stayed asleep.

Hide waved his hand around to grab Kaneki’s attention, “Down here, don’t worry I was just doing some yoga on the floor while you were napping. Nothing like a bit of stretching at three in the morning.” He grabbed his bare foot pointedly and stretched out his leg muscles. He gritted his teeth when his sides complained.

This was a blatant lie of course. Kaneki had kicked him, right in the ribs, throwing him off the bed. If it had been a one time thing he would have probably been mad, but with Kaneki’s constant nightmares and thrashing about in bed it most certainly wasn’t. He didn’t want Kaneki to worry needlessly.

Kaneki scrambled over to the edge of the bed, his bare chest glistening with a thin layer of sweat; his breath labored. 

Ah shoot, he looked like he was in bad shape.

The dark circles under his eyes and the way his hands trembled ever so slightly made him look like a guilty man on death row. His cheeks were red and streaked with fresh tears that were still flowing freely, and oh god, he was shaking so much. How could someone so strong look so small and pathetic. He needed to do something.

“What, have you never seen a man do a bit of late night Yoga?” Hide teased. If Kaneki believed he was fine, then maybe he would calm down. He grabbed his right arm and swung it behind his head pulling it with the other hand. He knew better than to comment on Kaneki’s appearance, that was a sore subject.

Pale white hands clenched into fists and Kaneki bit his lip, “I had…. a nightmare…”

Despite the awful pit he felt forming in the pit of his stomach he refused to show too much of his concern. “You know what, this room just isn’t doing it for me, let’s take a walk.” Hide stood up quickly, but felt himself grimace slightly when his side complained. That might have been a nasty bruise. Well, it was just another to add the the collection. 

“Hide,” Kaneki reached out for him as if to try and stop him. However, Hide took his hand and pulled him up from the bed to his feet.

“Just put on a jacket this’ll be quick!” Hide assured him as he left to go rummage through his drawers for a pair of pants and some socks. Kaneki looked somewhat irritated by the sudden turn of events but grabbed a jacket nonetheless and zipped it up.

~

Whether Hide trembled from fear or from the cold was unclear. The vast room was incredibly drafty and his clothes were torn to shreds. They hardly looked much like clothes anymore and gave him little protection from the freezing air. Despite these reasons, this the second assumption seemed unlikely. The first was more plausible because of his own presence in the room.

He stood confidently in silence, an imposing figure towering over the skinny blond one. While he was the picture of health, strong, well fed, uninjured, Hide was his antithesis. He was chained to a wooden chair in the center of the room bloodied and beaten. His skin was black and blue wrapped tightly over his bones. His hair was matted and clumped together in places with stick red blood that constantly leaked down the side of his head. He was missing a finger nail here and there, two or three teeth, and an entire toe. Over all he was a complete wreck.

The white haired man stepped forward and Hide shrunk back in fear. The erratic movements were exaggerated through his protruding rib cage. Every ounce of his being seemed to scream terror. He was so afraid, like a rabbit cornered by a wolf. 

Yet somehow despite all this he held Kaneki’s eye. The honey brown eyes had yet to be dulled by any of this. His gaze pierced through Kaneki multiplying the guilt that was welling up inside his chest.

He always did. In every dream Kaneki had.

Yes, he was well aware that this was a dream, that was the horrifying part. He was aware he was sleeping and yet, he couldn’t lift a finger to stop this. His body moved of its own will. His thoughts wandered to grotesque things. Violent things. He could never wake up from these on his own. It was like he was a passenger to his own mind; but not entirely so. He didn’t want to do these things, but as hard as he willed himself not to, he enjoyed this.

It made his blood run hot.

It sent shivers of excitement down his spine.

He was awake for the first time in his life.

But he was disgusting.

His hand lifted up on it’s own accord. In it, a wrench, coated in dry rust colored blood, was clenched tightly. It felt so cold and real and reminded him of a person he wanted so badly to forget. If he had been in complete control he would have flung it across the room like it was a hot coal against his skin.

Get it away.

Get it far away from me, he begged whatever was controlling him.

It was no use.

With painful precision it clamped around one of Hide’s fingers. Kaneki held the eye contact for a moment, but even whatever was controlling him could not keep it up for long. His eyes faltered and returned to the task at hand. In one fluid motion he tore the phalange clean off, sending the dead lump of flesh flying across the room spraying blood behind it. 

Hide screamed.

It sounded wonderful.

No, he couldn’t think like that!

Heal, heal, heal! Kaneki mentally begged, but he was only too aware that Hide was not him and he was not Jason. This was not the same situation; there would be no escape for Hide like there had been for him. He was not a half ghoul like him, he had no tricks up his sleeve. He was just a weak fragile human that could break at any moment.

“Count,” His voice was colder than he thought possible.

Had those really been his own words.

“517…” Hide began from where they had left off in in his last dream; an exact continuation.

What would happen when the numbers ran out?

They would eventually.

Finger number two followed and then a toe after that. Hide’s cries were heart wrenching. He felt his own hands shake as he discarded the toe over his shoulder. 

How could he make this stop?

Hide was going to die if this continued.

For the first time since the torture had begun, a groan escaped from Hide’s mouth. His gaze stayed fixed on Kaneki, but his mouth moved, trying to form words.“Hey, it’s okay… don’t worry about me…” Kaneki felt the wrench tumble out of his hand. No, that wasn’t supposed to happen, this wasn’t the real Hide, shouldn’t have been able to do anything but count. He was just a doll in the painful shape of his dearest Hide. 

He stumbled back.

“You know... I care about you…. no matter what… right?” His voice was raspy from the screaming, but his eyes were still glowing like embers. 

“You’re not… a monster… Ken….” It was at that moment that Kaneki’s body reacted without warning and smashed a knee into Hide’s side.

~

Within less than five minutes both of them were outside in the freezing cold walking aimlessly around the abandoned streets. Hide shivered violently feeling minor regret for his sporadic choice in activities, but somehow, his half awake brain had decided that some fresh air would do Kaneki good. He seemed to be calming down a bit at least, but it was inevitable what he was going to say. It was too soon for that thought, he needed to keep Kaneki’s mind off of it for the time being.

“Oh man, I just remembered something funny!” Hide informed him suddenly. “Do you remember our first date?”

Kaneki’s expression, although still deeply troubled, contorted into a look of disgust, “Only too well honestly.”

“You were so cute then…” Hide cooed affectionately. His arm swung out and grabbed Kaneki’s hand, lacing their fingers together naturally.

Kaneki frowned, “You’re so embarrassing. I swear, some of the things that come out of your mouth.” Despite this, the corners of his mouth twitched upward almost ghosting a smile. Good, he was starting to relax a bit. “Are you sure you remember it correctly? I can’t seem to remember it in a positive light.”

“Yup!” Hide grinned, “You were trying so hard to be assertive, but it just ended up being awkward. You were so determined to be romantic.”

Eyes squeezed shut tightly as if Kaneki were trying his best not to bring the memory back to the forefront of his mind. He seemed to fail however, because he looked back at Hide miserably, “You were teasing me the whole time too, just going along with whatever I did. You knew I was a ghoul too then but you let me try and choke down all that food. That was so awful… I swear I was throwing up for a week after.”

He stifled a laugh, “Ah, sorry about that, I didn’t think our first date was a good time to bring up the whole ‘I know you’re a cannibal’ thing.”

Kaneki gave him a look and shook his head, “Yeah, I know.”

“I was taller than you then too you know,” Hide mentioned briefly. “You shot up a few inches since, It’s so weird looking up to you even if just by a bit.” He slid up next to Kaneki and put a hand up next to his head to try and demonstrate their new difference in height.

He rolled his eyes, “That’s probably a good thing to be honest. I was only a little shorter than you and you called me a dwarf.” He elbowed Hide good-naturedly, unfortunately, the blow landed dead center on his bruise. 

“Ouch!” Hide gasped automatically instantly wanting to take back the words as Kaneki’s mood dropped from ten to zero instantly. Shit. “Oh it’s nothing, sorry, I over reacted…” Hide sputtered out trying to save face. It was pointless, Kaneki seized the hem of his shirt and pulled it up revealing the multiple nasty bruises that had blossomed around his rib cage. “They’re not as bad as they look!” Hide tried pulling his shirt down, but Kaneki’s iron grip held it in place. 

“This is my fault, this is all my fault,” Kaneki shook his head, “It was the nightmares, why didn't you say I hurt you!” Kaneki had sped up his walk by this point. He released Hide’s shirt and waved an arm around wildly, his face contorted in disgust. 

Hide trailed after trying to match his footsteps to Kaneki’s. “It’s fine they don’t hurt at all!” He fought to try and assure him.

Suddenly they stopped, Kaneki grabbed Hide’s slender wrist forcing him to look him in the eye, “How am I supposed to live with myself? What if it’s worse next time? What if it’s serious?” He looked panicked, his eyes shifting wildly across Hide’s face. This really wasn’t good. “This time I had a bad nightmare, you were there…again...”

“Kaneki no…” Hide wanted to stop him before he continued, but he the words continued spilling from his lips.

“It was in the room again, the one I keep telling you about.” Hide knew it all too well. It was the central focus of all of his nightmares as of late. The room he’d been bloodied, humiliated, defiled and tourchered in. His mouth clamped shut and the guilt was back once again. “I was standing this time. I wasn’t chained to the chair… you were.”

Hide swallowed hard, no, Kaneki was just going to blame himself for things he hadn’t done. This wasn’t going in a good direction. 

“I was standing over you and I was in his position, Jason, and you were in mine. I did so many awful things to you, I can’t…” Tears began to well up in the corners of his eyes and the iron grip he held on Hide’s wrist slackened.

He took the opportunity to release himself. He stepped forward into Kaneki taking hold of his cheeks in both hands intimately. He stood on his toes pressing their lips together to stop him from continuing further with what he wanted to say. It wasn’t a passionate kiss, just something necessary to reassure him that he was still there. A peck on the lips that lasted longer and meant more. It mingled their body heat for an instant, but ended before either of them was close to running out of breath.

“I love you, doesn’t matter what you become or what happens to me.” Hide rubbed his cheek, wiping a tear away. 

“But-” Kaneki started only to be cut off.

“You’re the most important thing in my life. You always have been.” His voice wavered a bit at the end with the confession, but he held his piercing eye contact.

Kaneki couldn’t maintain the gaze, “Hide, don’t say things like that.”

“What do you mean by that?” Hide stuttered.

“If I lose it,” Kaneki mumbled vaguely, “I just want you to be able to make a clean break from all of this.”

He laughed, “Out of the question.” I was hard to make him understand just how deeply he felt. This wasn’t some passing crush, no, this was a once in a lifetime feeling. It felt cheesey thinking that, but he couldn’t think of a better way to phrase it. He’d loved Kaneki all his life even if just now Kaneki had decided to return the sentiment. It was hard to hear him talk about Hide’s affections like some fickle thing that would change over something so small.

Kaneki grabbed him around the waist pulling him into a strong hug instantly inviting him into a warm embrace. It felt so good being pressed up against him. He was safety and he was love, even when he wasn’t. Hide returned the gesture and rested his head against Kaneki’s chest breathing him in. He smelled good, like coffee.

“I love you, you know,” Kaneki returned finally, running a hand through Hide’s hair.

Hide felt his fists ball up in the back of Kaneki’s jacket. What was this feeling of nostalgia? “I love you so much. Which is why, when we get back, I’m gonna give you the time of your life.”

“Hide!” Kaneki exclaimed pulling back, startled.

He looked up slyly, enjoying how red Kaneki was getting. “Why, do you not want to?”

“That’s not it!” He was looking everywhere but at Hide. Not being able to look him in the eye seemed to be becoming a common occurrence.

“Come on then, what are you waiting for? It’s freezing.”

Their journey back to the apartment was much faster than their mindless meandering about. Entering the building however took much longer than exiting had. Hide could not seem to unlocked the door with his shaking hands. He dropped his keys twice before relinquishing them to Kaneki who opened it deftly on his first try.

“Show off,” Hide muttered while throwing his jacket into the coat closet. It was just loud enough that Kaneki could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

A peck on his cheek followed, “Why didn’t you tell me you were so cold? I would have given you my jacket.” Kaneki closed the door behind them, careful to lock it again.

“No point now,” Hide walked towards the bedroom with purpose, “We’re about to warm up a whole lot. Plus, you’re incredibly distracting when you’re shirtless.” He could practically feel Kaneki’s silent distress. It was so much fun messing with him.

He was shivering so hard that the second he fell back in bed he immediately forgot what it was they were doing again. The blankets were so warm and inviting that he didn’t bother to strip down again, he just bundled himself up in them. It wasn’t till he caught sight of Kaneki unzipping his jacket that he remembered, no, was pleasantly reminded, where this was going. God damn, those abs really were distracting.

Kaneki joined him on the bed, looking red as a tomato. So, that comment had affected him a lot. He leaned his back against the wall seemingly too embarrassed to say anything. Hide hastily pulled his own pants back off and climbed on top of Kaneki, straddling him with his knees before letting himself fall down into Kaneki’s lap. Kaneki winced as he brushed up against his half hard dick. “You gonna help me get toasty or what?”

“Y-you were serious?” Kaneki stuttered as Hide leaned forward, his hands grabbing the sides of Kaneki’s face lifting it up slightly.

“Why wouldn’t I have been?”

Their lips meshed together in a sudden fit of passion. Hide slid his tongue into Kaneki’s mouth eagerly, rolling it over Kaneki’s, admiring the way he groaned against it. Getting Kaneki to react like this was his favorite thing. Kaneki’s hands wandered down grabbing the hem of Hide’s shirt tugging it up insistently so that he could run his palms over the exposed skin.

His hands were like ice, Hide hissed a complaint, “You’re being counter productive!” Despite this he broke off the kiss long enough for his shirt to be completely removed. He was down to just his underwear now, but with the way Kaneki’s hands kept straying lower and lower that wouldn’t last much longer. He grabbed at Kaneki’s sweat pants tugging them down to his ankles gracelessly. He kicked them off the rest of the way and the pants tumbled onto the ground.

They rutted against each other like needy animals desperate for friction. Kaneki’s hand grabbed at the waistband of Hide’s boxers sliding them down enough to free his half hard dick. Hide leaned back on Kaneki’s lap allowing him to pull off the boxers all the way. His hands reached down to do the same, but Kaneki was already busying him with other things. When he had gotten lube on his hands Hide was unsure, but his hand was already at Hide’s cock stroking it unexpectedly.He leaned leaned forward against Kaneki’s shoulder, startled by how fast things were moving.

“Ah, fuck, Kaneki…” Hide moaned against his neck kissing at it encouragingly. “You’re really-” His voice caught in his throat for a moment as Kaneki picked up the pace. “-eager.” He finished feeling his back arch unexpectedly as he thrusted into his hand.

“D-don’t say that!” Kaneki stuttered but didn’t deny it.

Finally managing to concentrate again, Hide tugged Kaneki’s boxers down struggling to get them off of his legs all the way. They caught on his knees before Kaneki used his free hand to give him assistance. Hide spotted the open container of lube on the bedside table and coated his hand with a generous amount. He teased his fingers around his own entrance feeling slight resistance when he slid a single digit in. He huffed lewdly as he moved his finger around inside himself being sure to put on a good show about it. He stretched himself open and then added another finger once he acclimated to the first.

Kaneki’s hand stilled for a moment when he caught sight of Hide. He watched him with wide eyes as he fucked himself on his own fingers. Kaneki groaned as if losing all sense of control and took hold of himself in defeat. He grabbed his own dick and began pumping it; pulling noises out of himself that Hide so desperately wanted to hear. Kaneki gasped, his free hand grabbing Hide’s hip to steady himself. He panted against his own touch, but it only served to make him more impatient, “D-do you think you’re ready yet?” He asked as Hide added a third finger to himself.

“For you,” Hide winked, his expression absolutely filthy, “Always.”

“Hide…” Kaneki’s eyes narrowed.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.” He confirmed with a note of seriousness and removed the fingers from himself, instantly regretting how empty he felt. He shifted his weight to his knees propping himself up, positioning himself over the head of Kaneki’s hard cock. Tan arms wrapped around Kaneki’s pale neck as he sank down slowly, the pressure against the walls of his entrance was instant. He bit his lip to hold back a moan as he lowered himself down, but it escaped despite the effort.

“Ahh~hn,” His body filled up quickly as he settled himself about midway down. Kaneki helped guide him, although it was more likely that he just wanted to grab his ass. It was about that point that Kaneki started pulling him down on him in a fit of sudden impatience. He wasn’t completely ready for it.

He groaned again as the dick was forced further inside him, “Fuck...”

“S-sorry!” Kaneki stuttered, but his complaints didn’t continue, because Hide’s lips were back on his kissing away the worries. It was sloppy and desperate, but Kaneki’s lips were soft and inviting. He rocked his hips forward and Kaneki bucked his up to meet him burying him to the hilt. Almost as if apologizing, Kaneki’s hand found Hide’s dick again and began pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts.

They moved against each other in a chorus of grunts and moans no longer trying to keep their voices down. The heat between them was so intense, Hide nearly forgot how cold he had been minutes ago. Their bodies, slick with sweat, skin gliding over skin. Kaneki sent stars shooting through Hide’s vision as he hit something inside him over and over leaving him a whimpering mess. 

Kaneki orgasmed first; Hide followed soon after throwing his head back and letting his boyfriend’s name tumble off of his lips. Opaque liquid spilled out over their chests coating them both in the stick unpleasant feeling.

They lay panting against each other in an awkwardly intimate embrace. Kaneki pulled out breathing heavily, “Shower?”

“Yeah that would be nice…” Hide finished, giving him a lazy peck on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift work for tumblr user Utsukushi-higeki for the Tokyo Ghoul Valentines day exchange. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
